


Giving up a moment

by MR01



Series: Mend [12]
Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 1992 is the current year in the D.P. timeline, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, I saw Dark Phoenix so for now I'm just going to say that Peter and Kurt went to Paris, M/M, Minor Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, dadneto, nightsilver, on a small scout mission, one that if anyone asks okay it is technically unofficial but all is good Hank knows about it, that's just facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "Why are you asking for my permission to go out, I'm not your father." Erik wanted to say that he has no rules here. That this polite being who goes by Nightcrawler is able to do whatever he pleases.Only to find himself basically choking on air when he hears the words. "Ja that's true but you are his."





	Giving up a moment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the 'X-Men' or anythink franchise related but I've always wanted to write fanfic on it. I just don't know why I haven't to be honest.

* * *

**Paris, France: 1992**

Charles and Erik are at a small B&B. With Magneto eating blueberry crepes while the telepath reads the newspaper aloud.

Telling him about a Mutant thief, well on the article it states that she committed petty crimes. Nothing all too dangerous really who goes by the name Rogue.

When his side of the room is consumed by a puff of dark smoke and the undeniable scent of sulfur.

He recognizes the Mutant before they even get a chance to speak and he doesn't regard him as a threat.

"Hello Kurt. Nice to see you. What are you doing in Paris?" Erik looks at the blue young man as he tries to say 'hello' back to him and greet his ex-professor simultaneously.

"I was in the neighborhood." Both watch with mild interest as Mr. Wagner looks away.

Erik smiling and Kurt thinks for a moment that he must be a close relative to a shark because he feels like prey. 

That he cannot lie to him when he quirks up an eyebrow and asks. "Oh. Were you really?" 

"No, I just wanted to drop by and ask if I could take Pietro on a date or two.. A lot, actually. I really like him and I'd appreciate it."

He is proud of himself he didn't stutter and he isn't dead yet. The Professor and Magneto are just looking at each other as if amused.

Like they know what it feels like to be young and in love with a friend.

"Why are you asking for my permission to go out, I'm not your father." Erik wanted to say that he has no rules here.

That this polite being who goes by Nightcrawler is able to do whatever he pleases.

Only to find himself basically choking on air when he hears the words. "Ja that's true but you are his."

And his eyes snap back to Charles mentally daring him to read his mind as he asks, betrayed sounding. "You knew about this?"

Charles doesn't take the bait, choosing instead to hold up his hands and box surrender.

Saying. "Truth be told, I merely suspected. Yet even if I had it would have been my place tell you, old friend."

Then both of them are looking at him and Kurt feels a little bad now.

He had been so excited to obtain the premission that he hadn't really considered Peter's feelings.

Now he feels like he's overstepped and messed up big time with these people and the speedster.

"You can date my son. I want him back, you both back in school by the end of the week. Enjoy France. I will have a talk with him the day he returns." Erik smiles at Kurt as Charles holds his hand.

Watching the man thank him. Looking a mixture of excited and grateful before disappearing.

And Erik feels tears welling up in his eyes at the thought that he has someone left. Family aside from Charles.

That he has a son and a very brave one at that. He has met him a few times.

Has helped him save the planet and fellow mutants, people more times than he is comfortable admitting.

And he wonders if he might have any other children who are out and about in the world.

For now the words. "I have a son." Leaving him happy as he thinks that when he gets back home.

He will light a candle for Nina and tell her all about him. All that he knows so far.

* * *

 "He gave us his blessings. And Charles did too. We can go out for ice-cream then to the roller derby game playing on Sunday. I am excited Peter, we can have a proper date." 

Kurt's tail wags happily as he then tells him that Erik and most likely Charles by association would like to talk with him the day the get back to school.

"You asked my dad if you could take me on a date? Ah, I'm crying." Peter pictures Kurt walking up to Erik and casually mentioning that he would definitely like to go to a beach with him.

His face is the color of the slurpy he had been drinking and he thinks he's going to die from embarrassment. 

Also that he has a keeper because Kurt had some balls today.

Inching his was closer to him, slowly even for sluggish human standards his eyes close halfway and he is nanoseconds from kissing Kurt until he finds it greatly difficult to breathe.

Hugging him tightly as he does so only to break away moments later. Mumbling a "thank you" as tears of happiness stream down his face. 

Thinking that okay he and his Dad can have a proper conversation later. That if everything goes well, it might even end up with them having proper communication for a longer extended period of time.

And that thanks for the initiative that Kurt showed today they both have a perfect get kind of awkward conversation starter.


End file.
